1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathroom appliances, and more particularly to a composite shower head.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional technology, most of the shower heads are fixed above the head of user, meanwhile a hand-hold shower head is equipped for moving at will, in this way, the user can be convenient to select showing way. But, when the hand-hold shower head is not used, it must be located in a place, so a shower stationary rest should be fixed on the wall at proper position, or a shower adjustment rail, or the fixed shower head, separating with the fixed shower head, such like in the shower site, multiple shower heads are presented affecting looking view, and not meeting to economic style of modern people.